Naruto: The Prince of Darkness
by GMSwriter
Summary: Naruto was destined for a different path. One far darker and colder. While his sister struggles with the destiny as the jinchuuriki he will walk down the cruel path of a death knight, until the day he is strong enough to retake the Frozen Throne. A/n Yes its a Naruto story with wow thrown in the mix. Thought it would be fun.
1. Heir

**Naruto: The Prince of Darkness**

**/**

**Hey there readers glad you stopped by to give this Fic a chance. I'm hoping a few of you are return readers and enjoy this new story. **

**Yes I know that a few stories similar to this one have popped up before, I've even read most of them, but I wanted to try my hand at it.**

**So please enjoy and please review, the more reviews, the better I know I'm doing… or worse… either or, whatever, just talk to me people, I like input.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Naruto… if I did so many bad thing would happen I'm sure, bad, evil, and yes slightly perverted thing would happen… but I don't own shit so…bummer. T_T sad charismas.**

**I also don't anything from wow… blizzard is stingy and won't share. XP**

**/**

**Chapter One: Heir**

Three days, three more days and Naruto would have seen his sister. He had promised that he would make it back in time. She would be graduating this year, he knew it; something in his gut told him that this year she would make it despite the teacher's treachery and hatred. He could just picture her in her orange jumpsuit and pants running around the village bouncing with joy over her achievement. She was brash, rudeand always up for a fight, but she was also energetic, honest, and stubborn to a fault.

He smirked at the thought. That's how he knew she would make it. Her stubborn nature wouldn't let her fail. Sure she may stumble and fall, but she would rise and keep on going. He wanted to be there for her when she got her headband, he regretted that he wouldn't. She would be so proud and smile that big giant grin of hers. Nothing in the world compared to that smile when she truly meant it; it had the power to make anyone believe.

In all honesty, Naruto wished he could see that smile right now. Then maybe he could believe… believe that he would make it home. Damn his luck.

He pulled his hand away from his left shoulder; the sight of his blood soaked hand didn't brighten his spirit much. He sat at the base of a large tree as the sky rain down upon the forest. So dark was the sky he knew it must be getting closer to night. Pressing his hand back to the wound he hissed in pain. Though it hurt he knew the bigger problem was the hole in his side; that and the fact that he was still being pursued.

Looking down the wound on his right side he was glad to see the bleeding had at least stopped thanks to the quick wrap job they had applied. Gritting his teeth he recalled the memories of how this all happened.

**Flashback**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto was standing with his back to a tree dressed in his black shinobi gear. Black shinobi boots, pants, fingerless gloves, and vest with grey long sleeve under armor underneath; his tool pouch strapped to his right thigh and a short Katana strapped to his back. (You know what his face and hair look like so I'm not going to explain those.) He waited patiently with a calm but tentative look on his face, his arms crossed when he finally heard them arrive.

"GOD DAMN YOU NARUTO-BAKA!" yelled Haniko as she skidded to a halt right before him. Bota and Ikki arrived shortly after.

Naruto plugged his ears as she started her rant. She was complaining that he had won their race… again. Every time they had a mission their sensei Ikki Takemura would have them race from the village gate to the 3 three mile mark outside the village. A test of 'improvement and growth' he would say. Naruto scoffed at the idea, all it did was show who was fastest. And as always the results were the same; Naruto in first, Haniko in second, yelling her lungs out, and Bota in last, not that he ever complained. Naruto wondered if it was just a game to Ikki.

Ikki Takemura, Jounin sensei to Team 6 for the past year. He wore the typical Jounin outfit, the vest was left unzipped. On his back he had a tanto and wrapped on his forearms were his signature needle chains. Thin chains made for speed with a sharp needle like dagger at the end; Ikki's fighting style relied on those chains for precise quick attacks. He was a well build man but what Jounin wasn't. He had long brown hair that was tied back into a ponytail that went down to the middle of his shoulder blades. He was young for a Jounin, compared to most. He had gotten lucky on a few of his early missions and then had done well in a few key assassinations. After that he had blundered few missions and as a punishment had been taken of the force for six months. After the six months had passed the Hokage wanted him to teach a genin team as both a test of his skills and of his character.

As for his skills, one could say he was specialized. He was a master of sneaking around silently, completely without notice. It was no wonder why he had been put into assassination squads. And the precision he had with those chains… can you say shit your pants scary? Naruto had seen it on many occasions where he hit a target no bigger than a fly many yards off dead on. Even with multiple targets… those chains were not meant to be taken lightly.

His character was another story though. He could be a great shinobi… in another village. Least that's what Naruto believed. In the leaf teamwork was the key, or at least that's what they wanted you to think. Naruto knew that it wasn't always the case but…

Anyhow, when it came to Ikki, the team thing was not his strong point. Sure he could work with a team as long as they were doing things his way. But working with him in any other manner… things got rough. And when things fell through, he was the first to blame others for the fault. Naruto felt that things worked better when Ikki just trained them and let them take care of the missions.

Naruto glanced at Haniko to see if she was still going at it…yep she still had her mouth going a mile a minute. He swore she could be worse than Naruko when she got into one of her moods.

"Such BULLSHIT! I know you cheated, you must have, you have boosters or something don't you, ADMIT IT!" she continued as she pointed her finger at him almost foaming at the mouth.

Naruto sighed. Damn his luck. "No, I don't have boosters. I'm just faster than you. Now get over it and let's move on, I want to get this mission done and get back home as soon as possible."

Ikki chuckled at the banter as Bota just watched the scene. Haniko stomped her foot one last time then headed off in the direction of their current mission, soon followed by the rest of her team.

Walking behind Haniko, Naruto could hear her mumbling about beating him the next time. He smiled as he watched her grumbling. Haniko Yoshizawa had short black hair that was always a mess, hazel eyes and a sharp tongue. She had a face that one would call cute if not for the fact that it always seemed to be stuck in a scowl. She wore her normal get-up… which wasn't much. She didn't wear shinobi shoes, but wraps. Then she had on red short shorts that just barely came down to her thighs. Then her standard gear pouch strapped to her left thigh. After that was her black sports bra under her mesh shirt; over that she wore a sleeveless black leather jacket that she left half-zipped. Then on her hands she had fighter's wrappings.

'God what a tomboy' Naruto would always think.

Even though she annoyed him at times he always admired her spirit. She was a lot like Naruko in that sense. When they had a goal they wouldn't let anyone deter them from achieving it. And oh boy did she have a goal to prove. She wanted to become an elite shinobi, one that showed up every clan shinobi out there. Haniko had been a street rat in every sense of the word. She had grown up on the streets fighting tooth and nail to survive. Naruto never had asked her for the details because he got the impression she wasn't too fond of her past. Having had a rough childhood himself he didn't push the issue.

Like him Haniko was a shinobi made for frontline combat, however unlike him she didn't have the skill in Ninjutsu that he did. Sure she could use a few, but they needed work and she needed a bigger variety. But what she lacked in Ninjutsu she more than made up for in Tijutsu. Now in a race Naruto was definitely faster, but in a one on one fight it was a lot harder to see the difference. Haniko had reflexes that put most others to shame, that along with her natural speed, she was a talented close-combat shinobi. Naruto always had to keep on his toes when it came to their training spars. Though he always came out on top, there were a few times that he had won only by the skin of his teeth. And given the fact he had tied with Neji Hyuga for Rookie of the Year and had only improved since then, that was saying something. Hand to hand is just where her upbringing had allowed her to excel at**. **

Glancing over his shoulder he noticed Bota keeping a constant eye out for trouble. The ever alert Bota Hiraga; a civilian shinobi with great promise. He was shorter than your average guy but he never showed that it bothered him. Truthfully he barely showed any emotion at all. With smoky grey hair that fell all around, white eyes that could almost be mistaken for Hyuga eyes, and a childlike face that just screamed hug me… Bota was an odd combination. He wore your average black shinobi boots and pants but his coat was anything but average. Oversized was an understatement. The grey coat was so big that the bottom went down to just before Bota's knees, while the sleeves hung about a foot off his hands hiding them completely. Thought to be fair Bota had made the coat that way. Instead of a gear pouch that coat of his had everything a shinobi needed. Plus his enemies never knew what he was going to throw until it was too late.

Now if Haniko and Naruto were the perfect shinobi for frontline combat, Bota was your long range specialist. Weak in Taijutsu and Ninjutsu, Bota worked on his long range weapons skills at a very early stage in his life. From there his skill in the art of ranged weapons only increased. The records at the academy showed that only one person had ever had a score that beat Botas', a one Uchiha Itachi, and just barely. Bota tried again and again to beat that score, but as of yet had not.

Beside his long range specialty Bota also had a great handle on Genjutsu, far surpassing both Haniko and Naruto. Having mastered seeing and escaping, as well as learning a multitude of attack and suppression Genjutsu, Bota was no slouch.

Though he barely spoke and most of his conversations consisted of a single word, Naruto had gotten a few details of the boy over the last year. Bota wanted to surpass his father, an elite shinobi rumored to be part of ANBU. That was Bota's goal, ANBU. Beside that Naruto just knew that he could trust him, after all the missions they had been on together, one just got the feel for Bota.

They had been heading northwest for the past few hours when Bota stopped suddenly. Everyone looked to him for some kind of explanation.

"What's the holdup Bota? Gotta poop?" Haniko asked, while Ikki just sighed.

Naruto on the other had tensed as he realized it just as Bota said the word.

"Trap."

Then all hell broke loose. Seals surrounding the four of them spread out encircling them as ninja jumped out from hiding all over the place. Each of them readied their weapons but soon a feeling of exhaustion overtook the team. Haniko dropped to a knee breathing hard while Bota had to steady himself, both hands on his knees. Ikki and Naruto were a bit better off but not much. Naruto staggered a second before willing himself to stand straight even though he too felt like he was going to faint. Ikki hadn't staggered but the look on his face spoke volumes; he was feeling the effect just as much as his genin. Naruto took a quick look around at their captors. From the look of most of them they were thugs, no real uniform to speak of, just a rag tag team of no bodies. But a quick glance at the seal on the ground told Naruto there had to be at least one shinobi among them, one with a decent knowledge of seals. Scanning the trees and forest around them he couldn't place anyone… damn. Even with how weak he felt he tried to move closer to his teammates; if things went south… HA! Who was he kidding? Things already were south; none the less he felt the need to be closer to them for when the time came he would have to defend them. By the looks on their faces they weren't going to be much help.

Suddenly Naruto felt a spike of killing intent… it wasn't directed at him but it was strong. He looked ahead as a man walked out of the tree line behind a bunch of the thugs. He was deffinatly a shinobi, one from Iwa if by the look of his headband. He wore tradition shinobi gear; the only thing out of the ordinary was the many scrolls tied to his waist.

"Ikki Ikki Ikki you've been a bad monkey. All the trouble I've gone through for you and this is the best I can expect from you?" the Iwa shinobi mocked.

More shinobi started popping in after that, landing in the higher trees and surrounding the team.

'_Damn! This is not looking good!_' thought Naruto, his eyes dashing back and forth between the leading shinobi, the shinobi in the trees, the thugs, and Ikki. He was working on a plan to get his teammates out of this should Ikki fail in his duty… it had happened before so Naruto always took it upon himself to look out for the other two. He really had a bad feeling in the pit of his gut.

Ikki smirked at the Iwa shinboi "Luk Delun, been a long time since I've had to see your ugly mug. I thought you would have keeled over long ago."

Luk didn't like the attitude, his face scrunched up in disgust.

"Be grateful you're not dead already Ikki, I could easily get rid of you any time I want as long as you are in my seal."

Ikki glanced down at the seal acting unimpressed "Meh, I've seen better."

Naruto was slowly inching his way closer to standing in front of both Haniko and Bota when Luk took notice of him and threw a kunai that landed right in Naruto's path. Naruto's eye twitched 'so much for that.'

"Well what do we have here? A little genin, and look he seems to be resisting the seal a lot better than the other two." Luk's eyes narrowed on Naruto and for a moment he just watched the boy, then his eyes widened "It can't be!" he looked to Ikki. Naruto got that feeling in his gut again… the look he gave Ikki was not one of a rival enemy…

"You did it? You actually did it!" Luk said in an almost merry tone. "After you took so long…"

"It's not easy, their security is top notch, plus there was no guarantee he was even real." Ikki replied, and at that reply Naruto's blood ran cold.

Haniko looked up weakly at Ikki "Sensei? Whats going on?" he just looked down at her and sighed.

"Don't call him sensei Haniko, he isn't worthy of that title." Naruto said his face down so that his bangs hid his eyes. She looked confused at his words, and then looked back to Ikki.

"Wh…"

"Don't you get it?" Haniko just shook her head; whether she didn't understand or she didn't **want** to understand, Naruto wasn't sure. Naruto clenched his fists hard as the reality of the situation swirled in his mind.

"Tr-Traitor." Bota said from beside Naruto.

Naruto nodded as Haniko's eyes widened and watered "Yes… Ikki Takemura is a traitor to the Leaf. No, that's not entirely true; he was never loyal to the Leaf to begin with so he couldn't really be considered a traitor. It is more accurate to call him a spy or a deep cover mole. He infiltrated the Leaf and bided his time, waiting patiently for the moment when he could act. Eventually he got what he came for and used this mission as a way to get back to Iwa. Question is…what information or object has he stolen?" Naruto looked up at Ikki with hate in his eyes as the question left his lips.

Ikki chuckled and a sickening smirk appeared "That's one reason I always hated you Naruto-kun, you always had reasonable deductive skills. It made it hard to do anything when you were around; and as to your question… the 'Object'" he quoted the word "that I took. Well its standing right in front of me."

Ikki raised his finger and pointed straight at Naruto "It's you young Uzumaki."

Naruto's eyes narrowed as he connected the dots and made a confirmation he had long suspected.

"This is about my father isn't it?"

The shock on Ikki's face was priceless even if they were in a life or death situation "You knew? It was my understanding that it had been kept from you and your sister?"

It was Naruto's turn to smirk "As you said **sensei**I'm pretty good at deducing things, and seriously, any one with half a brain and a look at my birth date should be able to guess."

Bota lifted his head to look at Naruto "Explanation."

Naruto sighed "I suspected it a few years back when we started the academy. Do you guys know anyone famous with blond hair from our village besides the Yamanakas?" Naruto directed his question to his two teammates.

Haniko struggled to stand on shaky legs "This is hardly the time for a history lesson Baka!"

"But it's relevant to the situation." Naruto said calmly; at the same time he moved his right hand lower to where only Bota could get a clear look. Bota's eye brow rose slightly.

Haniko thought for a moment but no one really came to mind. Then again she was never one for remembering things like that… fighting styles or jutsu okay, but hairstyle come on.

"Hokage." Bota said.

"Hok-" that's when Haniko's eyes widened. At first an image of the old man had popped up in her head but as she looked at Naruto another image blasted through her memories. A large photo, the one that hung in the Hokage's office, she had walked by it multiple times after mission reports. It was of a handsome man with blond hair and piercing blue eyes; just like Naruto's. It was of the Fourth Hokage, Hero of the Leaf.

"Your… you're the… no way."

Naruto smiled "Looks that way, I'm the son of the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze. If it wasn't for these guys, I wouldn't mind the clarification." He said pointing his thumb over his shoulder at all their enemies.

"Alright that's enough of the chatter; I want to get this over with." Luk yelled out. He threw a paper tag that landed on Ikki's chest. A white glow enveloped him for a moment before his breathing seemed to steady and the look of discomfort on his face vanished.

"Took you long enough." He said pulling out a kunai and stepping closer to Naruto.

Luk just spit to the ground "Bite me."

Ikki stood right next to Naruto and put a hand on his shoulder "Well kiddos can't say it hasn't been fun but… no I can say that, it really sucked having to babysit you shits." He started twirling the kunai on his finger "Now Naruto your coming with us, but I have to make sure you don't struggle on our way back to the Stone." And with those words he plunged the into Naruto's side.

"NARUTO!" Haniko screamed "You bastard!"

Bota looked like he wanted to scream to but kept silent, carefully watching his friend.

Naruto gasped as the kunai cut through his flesh and dug its way deeper, not a fatal wound but one that would slow him down. However…it also gave him just what he needed.

"NOW BOTA!" Naruto yelled.

Suddenly Bota dropped four balls to the ground from his sleeve, they exploded and the whole area became covered in purple smoke.

Ikki backed up quickly "CAREFUL! Its poison!" he yelled to the others as he covered his mouth.

Luk was steaming mad "Don't let them escape, keep your eyes open, don't lose that brat!"

The shinobi in the trees moved in to enclose the genin while the thugs just moved to avoid the poison smoke. Luk shouted at them to keep a tight formation. Soon the smoke cleared and to reveal… nothing.

The genin had escaped.

**X…about a mile away…X**

Naruto ran, he ran with all his might, and given he was still going about his normal speed even though he had a bleeding hole in his side, he was a bit surprised he was doing as well as he was.

Over his left shoulder he had Bota, facing the back so that he could warn him if he missed any incoming threats. Under his right arm he had Haniko, who for the first time every was silent… thank kami for little blessings. Even though he was making a good time he knew it wasn't enough. He was already losing his adrenalin spike from when he got stabbed. Soon the wound would really be affecting his ability to run quickly through the trees; carrying his two teammates no less.

He sighed '_Damn my luck.'_

Haniko glanced up at Naruto. His face was pale and he was sweating. He eyes moved to the wound that she was closely pressed to. He was still bleeding. She knew it would be, but a small part of her had hoped that it hadn't really happened. When he had gotten stabbed a part of her mind had switched off.

It was the first time she had seen Naruto seriously hurt. Scratches and bruises sure, but a full blown stab… he had never let that happen before.

"Stop."

Naruto continued on, not hearing her or ignoring her she didn't know.

"I said stop!" she struggled a bit to get his attention.

Naruto hadn't been ignoring her. He had been so focused on running and ignoring the pain in his side that everything else seemed to fade into the background. But when she started struggling he lost that focus and the pain seemed to explode. His vision had white spots cloud his sight for a moment and he missed a branch. They fell the forest floor, but just before they hit Naruto twisted sending both his teammates to the side so they didn't hit the ground quite as hard. Unfortunately for him, that meant he got the wind knocked out of him and one hell of a head bang for his troubles.

Bota and Haniko landed a few feet away, as soon as they hit ground they flipped up and ran to Naruto's side.

"Foolish." Bota said as he knelt down and help Naruto up into a sitting position, leaning him up against a tree.

Naruto just grinned "Ya-ya."

"Don't give us that. What were you thinking? You're going to make yourself worse off by pulling stunts like that." scolded Haniko as she pulled out bandages from her pack. Bota took Naruto's vest of him and set him up straight so Haniko could start wrapping. As soon as he moved him Naruto hissed from the pain shooting up his side. Haniko pulled out a can of disinfectant and sprayed it on the wound. Ignoring Naruto's groans of pain she continued on to wrap the bandages around him tightly; once finished Bota slipped Naruto's vest back onto him.

"That should hold you for now." Haniko slumped to the ground, mentally exhausted. This last hour had taken its toll on her mental state. To think her comrade was the son of one of the most famous people in her village, hell the world even. Then to fall into a trap, learn your sensei is a lying jack-hole ground up with a dash of jerk sauce… ya her day was a bit out there. Then Naruto broke her out of her thoughts.

"We need to get moving. They won't be far behind." He tried to stand but as soon as he did Bota put a hand to his shoulder and pushed him back down.

"Rest"

"We don't have time for that! We haven't gotten that far away, and from the look of it they had a few capable shinobi. We have to get moving now." Naruto argued and again tried to get up.

This time it Haniko pushed him back down "Shut up baka. Bota's right you need a moment to rest. You've been carrying us this whole time on top of that wound."

Naruto shook his head "The longer we wait the sooner they find us. Now let's get going, we need to get back to the village. We have to report this infiltration."

Again he tried to get up and a tick mark appeared on Haniko's forehead… just before he smacked Naruto upside the head.

"OW!" he complained as he rubbed the newly forming bump "Hey! Injured here."

"No shit Sherlock, kinda the point we've been trying to make."

Naruto sighed "Look I get it, I know I could use a few minutes but we just don't have the time, we have to get out of here. If we let them catch up its all over, I'm already in bad shape and sorry to say it but I don't think you guys are ready for that many shinobi, not without a little help anyways."

"Diversion."

Haniko and Naruto looked to Bota with a look of confusion. Naruto understood a second later.

"No. that's foolhardy, you wouldn't last long."

Haniko looked back and forth between the two as they glared at each other "Umm… guys?"

When Bota wouldn't back down Naruto just sighed "Bota this is foolish."

"Best odds."

"…I'm not so sure." Naruto turned to Haniko "Bota wants to split into two; you two stay as a decoy and lead the shinobi on another path, while I head back to the village for reinforcements. I don't agree, I say we just head out now, we could still make it, but it would be close… I want you to make the choice, it doesn't sit well with me but I'm in no condition to argue.

Haniko contemplated, but in the end she knew she was no master strategist… Naruto and Bota were the thinkers; she was a girl of action. Even though she understood Naruto's line of thought, she also knew that he was the target. If they all when together there was still a high chance he would get captured. On the other hand if they went with Bota's plan… they could be killed. She laughed a bit at herself.

"We'll go with Bota's plan." She received a glare from Naruto and a nod from Bota. "Don't give me that look baka. Bota is right that it's the best course of action that gets us out of this mess. Even in this state you're faster than either of us; you can get to the village and get help a lot quicker than we could. I'm sure we can hold them off long enough, we're no pushovers" she said with a grin.

Naruto just looked at his two teammates. Bota was calm and collected, like always; Haniko was grinning and pumping herself up for the action. Naruto just shook his head "Damn fools."

He earned another smack on the back of the head curtsey of Haniko "Don't be calling us fools!"

They all gave a light chuckle, even Bota. Haniko help Naruto to stand. The three stood there just looking at each other… maybe for the last time.

Naruto reach out his hand and made a fist. Haniko and Bota did the same, the three of them fist bumping in a triangle.

"Make sure you don't overdo it tomboy." Naruto smirked.

Haniko puffed up her cheeks "Don't call me that!" then she smiled "Make sure you get there, wouldn't want the prince of our village dying out here huh."

Naruto just grimaced "Don't even start calling me that."

"Meet again." was all that Bota said.

They all nodded to each other then jumped off into the trees. Naruto heading south for the village while Bota and Haniko made their way back towards the enemy. Naruto prayed that it would all work out.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**End Flashback**

It had been hours since his team had split-up and as far as Naruto knew his prayers had not been answered. Almost as soon as he had split from Bota and Haniko it had started raining, it had yet to let up. The rain had made the journey that much harder. Barely able to see, drenched to the bone, and it was near impossible to tell if he still had pursuers. As always, damn his luck.

Because of the rain and his sole focus on running as fast as he could he had missed the initial attack. Three shinobi ambushed him and one got a lucky first hit on his shoulder. Naruto had been pissed at his lack of awareness. After a quick skirmish and a few paper bombs later Naruto had managed to escape, but they were still on his trail. Try as he might he had to stop, if but for a moment. He found a tree outside of his general direction. Sliding down the base of the tree he sat down and waited.

'_Things couldn't get much worse.' _Naruto thought as he glanced around making sure to keep an eye out. He didn't need another surprise attack. His thoughts went to that of his team. Were they okay, had they made it away or were they capture…or worse? He had faith in them, they had made a difference in the pursuit on him, that was evident with the hour and a half that it took them to catch up to him. But what did that say about their current state? His mind was swirling with the thoughts of his teammate's situation when he heard a faint noise off in the forest.

Instantly going still and holding his breath Naruto peeked around the tree; at first he didn't see anything but as the seconds ticked on by, two figures emerged from the shadows.

'_Damn my luck!'_

It was two of the enemy shinobi that had ambushed him earlier. They were walking in his direction but didn't seem to know he was there. They chatted back and forth but Naruto could quite make out what they were saying. Focusing on listening Naruto tried to make out what they were saying. Something about their job, the chase, the captured genin…

That last one caught Naruto's attention rather quickly.

'_So, Haniko and Bota had been captured again… damn. Should I try to get them…' _Naruto shook his head _'No… the distance and time, not to mention my injuries, there's no way I could get them out of there.'_

Gritting his teeth Naruto moved slowly to get up and head out. He needed to get help if he wanted to save his team. He turned to jump back into the trees…

And came face to face with the third shinboi.

'_DAMN! How could I forget about the third one_!' Naruto yelled at himself as he barely dodged a grab from the shinobi. Ducking under his grab he leapt up into the trees to get away.

"Get back here brat!" yelled the shinobi. He had a strange green Mohawk so that's what Naruto named him. He had been the one to injury his shoulder earlier too. Naruto was downright livid with himself, he was getting sloppy today. A whizzing sound caught Naruto's attention.

Quickly glancing back he saw three incoming shuriken. Doing a front flip spin he threw three of his own to intercept, they did. Just before he landed he spotted the three shinobi gaining quickly on him. Pushing chakra to his legs he attempted to quicken his pace. He burst off the branch leaving cracks where he previously stood.

Ducking and jumping through the branches Naruto hoped he was gaining a lead. Looking over his shoulder he spotted two of the shinobi, they were falling behind a bit but what caught Naruto's attention was that Mohawk was gone again.

"Where the-"

Suddenly he felt the pain of getting clobbered over the head and was sent straight down to the forest floor. Just before he hit bottom he got enough sense of himself back that he flipped to land in a crouch. Pulling a kunai out quickly he readied for the next attack. It came from behind as the two shinobi charged at him, both intending to grab him. While one went high the other went low. Naruto jumped to dodge the low then grabbed onto the shoulders of the top attacker and flipped over him. But just as he was about to land Mohawk moved in; Naruto dodged the punch but was off balance and fell to the ground. One of the others moved to tackle him but Naruto rolled out of the way; as he rolled Naruto pulled out a handful of shuriken, when he stopped and got into a crouch he threw them at the two closest attackers. Mohawk dodged but the other guy didn't and unlucky for him Naruto was a good shot. Catching the shuriken in the neck tend to put a damper on your day… or the rest of your life, whichever way you want to look at it.

"Tch, fucking moron!" Mohawk yelled as his comrade fell. He made a motion as the other guy moved around behind Naruto.

Naruto was breathing hard gasping for air. His wounds were slowing him down greatly, these guys were barely genin; except for Mohawk… he might be close to chunin. But here Naruto was struggling and he knew his strength would give out soon.

"You've been one hell of a pain in the ass kid. This was supposed to be a simple snatch and run mission." Mohawk complained.

"Wouldn't want to make it too easy for you, where's the fun in that?" Naruto said trying to put up brave front; truthfully he was about out of juice. That seal had done a real number on his chakra, not to mention the wounds. Things were getting desperate.

"Cheeky brat." Sighed Mohawk. He nodded to his partner behind Naruto.

Naruto felt him approaching going in for a knockout punch but just as he was about to hit Naruto shifted ever so slightly and brought up his last kunai into the man's stomach, but as soon as he had stabbed him Mohawk had taken the opening and grabbed Naruto's head in a death clenching grip and slammed him to the ground. Naruto's vison became clouded and blurry from the impact, Mohawk flipped him over and pulled Naruto's left arm around his back to hold him to the ground.

Naruto screamed from the pain in his shoulder from it being wrenched behind him, then gritted his teeth to bare the pain.

Mohawk chuckled "Finally got you. They were right when they said you might not be an easy target to get hold of. But it's over kid, good run." Mohawk reached into his pouch and pulled out a rag. Instantly Naruto could smell the strong odor of chloroform.

'_Shit, if he get that on me it's all over!' _Naruto struggled to move but he was held down firmly and struggling only increased the pain from his shoulder. _'DAMN! No I refuse to go down like this, I have to get to the village, I have to save my friends! THIS CAN BE HAPPENING!'_

_Then come to me._

Time seemed to freeze as a chilling voice, almost a whisper spoke in Naruto's head. His body tensed as he heard this voice that seemed to come out of nowhere. But it… pulled at him. He felt the need, no the desire to follow it. It gave him a newfound strength, a goal that if he stretched out his hands he could grasp it.

Naruto's mind calmed, focused, sharpened. Time seemed to move again and the rag came closer and closer to his mouth. Taking a breath Naruto waited till the rag was just about to cover his mouth, then he jerked his whole body and bit down onto Mohawk's hand as hard has he could, the iron taste of blood crossed his tongue. With all the willpower and strength he had Naruto shoved to break free sending his captor rolling to the ground. Without wasting a second he ran into the forest. He didn't bother looking which way he was going. He just followed the pull.

The pull of something that he knew nothing about, but it called to him. He wanted to find it; he wanted it to save him. Branches and twigs scratched and slapped Naruto as he ran like a wild boar. The rain continued to fall and make his path difficult with mud and grime; he would slip and fall but instantly get back up and make his way. His wounds no longer mattered, nothing mattered, the voice, the chill, the pull. It was all that mattered. He continued until he came to a cliff face that was too high to jump and definitely too steep to climb. But Naruto went to climb it anyway however once he touched the stone wall he stopped…

And a kunai imbedded itself right next to his hand. Naruto slowly looked over his shoulder to see that Mohawk had caught up, but this time he too was out of breath.

"Damn boy, you sure can run when you want to. That how you always stay safe huh, run away while you team takes care of everything." He mocked.

Naruto showed no emotion, even if the comment had struck a note. Fleeing while the other two had defended him didn't sit well with him but it didn't matter right now. Escaping, that and finding that voice, those were the only things on his mind right now. Naruto looked back at cliff, he peered up but… the pull wasn't calling him that was, it was calling him down.

'_A cave?'_ wondered Naruto.

The feeling of being pulled on increased. Naruto smirked, and then he turned to Mohawk while reaching into his pouch for the last of his tools. Mohawk caught the smirk.

"Enough games boy." He said as he heard the faint sound of something sizzling. "Wha-" his eyes widened as he saw a slight flicker of light behind Naruto at the base of the cliff where it meet with the ground. Then-

KABOOM!

The paper bomb exploded causing Mohawk to bring his arms up to shield his face, while Naruto fell into the hole the bomb had created, revealing a tunnel on the other side of the cliff wall.

Naruto knock unconscious fell into the darkness that seemed to never end.

**X… A little while later …X**

Drip. Drip. Drip.

That was the only sound that Naruto heard as he slowly came to. His eyes struggled to open, but as they did it made little difference. It was black, pitch black and he couldn't see a thing. He was lying face down on what felt like stone… wet stone.

'_Cave floor check. Body feeling…sore, check. Still alive… we'll check later.' _Naruto thought as he moved to push himself up. As soon as he got to crouching on all four he buckled back down as pain shot throughout his left leg.

"SON OF A –" he yelled as he gripped his shin. Naruto could feel his body trembling so to calm his nerves he took a few deep breaths. For calming him down it help, a little, but as for the pain that wasn't going away. Reaching down and feeling his leg he determined there at least wasn't any bone sticking out or punctures, but it probably was broken.

Tired of groping around in the dark, Naruto reached into his pack and pulled out a lighter. Flicking it open and striking the flint, Naruto looked around for anything to burn.

"Well, for once I have a spot of luck." He said as nearby was some sticks and twigs, most likely they had fallen in with him when he fell down into this cave. Crawling over to any wood he could find he gathered it all together. Then he took his under armor sleeve and ripped it off; using the cloth he wrapped all the sticks together and fashioned a torch then lit the top.

"Not my best work but it will have to do." He said as he took in his surroundings. What he found wasn't all that surprising; a cavern though to be fair it was rather large, you could easily fit the Hokage's tower in it. Looking up he couldn't see any light so the hole he fell from must be extremely high up… or the cave tunneled off… a bit more likely. Looking down to his leg he was glad to see that it was in one piece; pulling back his pant leg he was not surprised to find it black and blue.

"Must have hit it on the way down."

Taking a branch that was about as long as his leg; then tearing off his other sleeve, Naruto made a makeshift splint and set his leg. His scream echoed throughout the cavern.

Breathing hard and sweating Naruto glanced around _'Better get moving. Mohawk probably is already on his way, and I'm sure that my screaming has given him a nice direction. Damn my luck.'_

After a few attempts Naruto was able to stand, as soon as he did though a chill ran up his spine. That's when a whisper so cold and quiet that one would have thought it was the wind, spoke.

_Come._

Naruto's body tensed, but from fear or desire… he wasn't sure. It was that same voice, that sound that had called to him up on the surface. It seemed just a little bit clearer down here though.

The fire of his torch flickered as a chilling breeze blew through the cavern. Looking in the direction that the wind blew Naruto saw a path way that lead to an opening in the cave's wall.

Moving slowly and with a terrible limp, Naruto made his way to the open. The floor was treacherous and littered with sharp rocks; Naruto was surprised that he had landed with only a broken leg and not a severed limb instead.

Coming to the opening he leaned up against the wall looking down into the tunnel that the opening had revealed. Naruto couldn't see an end and it seemed to just go further down. Looking back to the cavern he knew there was no way to get back up, not in his condition.

Then he felt the pull. Like icy fingers grabbing at his body pulling him into deep frozen waters in the darkest deaths of the ocean.

Turning his head back to the tunnel he stared into the darkness. He wasn't afraid…oh no, cautious, but not afraid. Taking a deep breath he started down the tunnel, one hand holding up his torch while the other on the tunnel wall to help support his broken body.

Moving slowly but with determination in his eyes, Naruto continued downward. Whatever this was that called to him, he had to see it. It had called to him in the moment he had felt all was lost. It had given him something to push him on. His friends were captured, he was wounded; too far from the village for it to make any difference he had felt done for, but the call had come from nowhere and something in it made him push on.

The air around him continued to grow colder and colder until he could see his own breath. The fire from his torch flickered in the breeze and fought to stay alight. His wet cloths sucked any warmth he had in his body out causing him to shake like a leaf in a storm. But he continued. Even as his hand took abuse from the frigid cold of the stone, as snow blew into his path and he started walking in inches of bitter cold slush. He continued on. Even as small icicles and frost began to cling to his cloths and body, the pull guided him deeper, and Naruto was all but willing to follow.

A bitter bone chilling gust of wind blew into the tunnel causing Naruto to drop to the ground and brace himself. The wind bit at his shoulders and arms, feeling like thousands of tiny needles piercing his skin.

The wind died down, but to Naruto's discomfort…so too had his light. Now nothing more than a stick with small burning embers it gave off hardly any light and even less warmth.

"D.d..dam.n …" Naruto began to say but then thought better of it. Better off conserving whatever little energy he had left. No use wasting it on a few words of complaint. Struggling up he slumped up against the wall hissing from the cold that radiated off it. Using the wall to guide him he forced his feet to move onward. His cloths stuck to the wall if he waited too long so he constantly moved on, refusing to give up, even if his entire body was yelling at him.

This was how he continued down the tunnel for what seemed like an eternity. His eyes continually fought with him to close, but through sheer force of will he kept them open. That's when he noticed he could see a faint light up ahead. It gave off a light blue glow that lit up the tunnel well enough for Naruto to see. With newfound strength Naruto hurried on.

When he came to the end of the tunnel, his breath froze in his throat, whether it was from the utter cold that he felt or the shock at the sight he saw… he couldn't say.

The tunnel had brought him to another cavern, but unlike the first this one you could see clearly in, and it was enormous; easily twenty times bigger than the last. It was filled with ice that gave of a bright blue glow that literally shined. But the incredible thing was there was a structure in the center of the cavern. It looked like some dark pyramid with a gigantic skull on the center and large spikes sticking out on multiple sides.

_Enter._

The voice called out in Naruto's mind beckoning him to enter the strange fortress. Looking around he tried to find a way down to the structure. Alas there was only one path… and it looked like a path of death. A little ways below him over a cliff of ice he saw a trail littered with bodies.

Steeling his resolve he made his way down to the trail. As he approached he saw it was hundreds more than he had thought piled on top of one another. Most of the bodies were no more than skeletons wielding all manner of weapons; spears, swords, maces, war hammers, shields… you name it and it was there. Stepping on and around the many corpses of bone and frozen flesh he continued up the path that made its way to the structure of death. Naruto figured it could be little else, with the cold that penetrated his body and the golden brick road made of bones, blood, and metal. Finally reaching the building Naruto looked for an entrance but as far as he could tell there was none.

No sooner than the though had crossed his mind that a door slid open not five feet from him.

'…_ok that's not creepy at all.' _Naruto thought. He stared at the entrance before shrugging his shoulders and made his way inside. The inside reminded him of a castle… a dark castle. The edges of the hallway had sickening green ooze flowing down a pipe, while everything else seemed to be frozen solid. The pull of the cold presence only grew stronger the further he went. Monstrous creatures the likes of which he had never heard of littered the inner halls. They we froze in place looking like they were in combat when suddenly frozen in place. Bones of their victims scattered about the floor made Naruto wonder if this had been some kind of battlefield.

Suddenly Naruto's heart skipped a beat. The air stilled and everything seemed to go colder. Naruto was at the entrance to a large circular room. He assumed it was the center of the pyramid. There was ice everywhere and in the center of the room a massive column of ice stretched from the floor to the ceiling. The glow from the pillar was brighter than the rest of the ice, but unlike the rest of the ice its glow was… surrounded but a dark aura. Limping closer Naruto felt the pull as if someone were gripping his throat and dragging him forward. As he moved closer and closer he saw an object sticking out of the ice. It was the hilt of a sword. It was made of a dark metal and had a skull of some form of demon on it while the horns from the demon curled around the handle guard. The blade was sunk deep into the ice but Naruto could see the many runes that decorated the massive blade. The blade gave of an eerie glow similar to the ice that hung all around the room, however Naruto had the feeling that the darkness and the ice both originated from this threating weapon.

Naruto reached out to grasp the handle but stopped just short. The pull was stronger than ever but something held him back. A feeling in the back of his mind… of his soul, told him not take up the blade, that if he did… he would forever change.

"Ah… so Frostmourne has finally chosen it next master." A hollow dark voice echoed throughout the room.

Naruto spun around expecting to find someone there but there was no one. He crouched down low reading himself for an attack.

A shiver ran down Naruto's back as a small blue orb of light flew around and came to rest a few feet in front of Naruto. Naruto scrambled back smashing his back into the pillar of ice. The glowing orb followed.

"Relax Prince; I will bring no harm to you." The voice echoed as the orb stopped it pursuit.

Naruto looked at the orb in confusion "Is that you? Are you the one that's been calling me?"

The orb shimmered before floating up and down in place "It was not I that called out to you young Prince. It was Frostmourne."

Naruto glance up at the sword then back at the orb, a look of disbelief plastered on his face.

"The sword called to me?"

"Indeed."

Silence lingered in the chamber as Naruto just stared at the orb. If it had eyes Naruto was sure it would be staring right back at him.

"Right… and what are you?" asked Naruto.

"What I am is a soul, one who is loyal to my king." The soul moved closer to Naruto causing him to stiffen "A king that you one day shall be."

Naruto was shocked at the statement. Him? A king? "What are you talking about?"

For a moment the soul just floated there seeming to ponder the question. Slowly it moved up to the hilt of the sword and began to orbit the blade.

"This sword Frostmourne… it is the runeblade of the Lich King, Lord of the Scourge, and Jailer of the Damned. But it isn't just a blade, oh no, it is a part of the king himself. For the King of the dead to be whole he needs three things… one is a being of unmoving resolve and strong character. Second is Frostmourne here, a key to the power of the King, and finally the Helm of Domination which completes the Kings powers and connects him to that of his servants." The orb moved down close to the huddled shinobi "And you young Prince have been chosen to be the next King."

"Why me?" was the first question that came to Naruto's mind.

"It is unknown how the king is chosen, only that when they are, Frostmourne calls to them, it is the first step in becoming the king." The soul answered.

Naruto contemplated the answers he had received. From what he heard it was dark, very dark stuff… but on the other hand, it was power. Lots of power.

"What happens if I ignore this call?"

Naruto shivered. If the soul had a face, he had the feeling it was giving off a devilish smirk, almost saying to tempt fate little one.

"I don't know; the call has never been ignored before."

Naruto stood and looked over the blade once more. It was alluring, he couldn't deny it, but it also had an aura that spoke volumes. The blade was evil no question about it. But then again many of the things shinobi had to do were considered evil. Who was he to judge?

"What about the last King?" Naruto asked never once taking his eyes of the sword.

"My last liege was slain in battle, by the combined forces of his entire world. Enemies alike stood together because of their fear for my master. But with their combine forces, even they almost fell to the power of the Lich King; if not for the Holy weapon that shattered Frostmourne my lord would have been victorious."

Naurto tuned to the soul "Frostmourne was shattered? And what do you mean of his world?"

"Yes. But the sword is a part of the Lich King, as I have said. However, even after his defeat, there must always be a Jailor of the Damned, so too must there always be a Frostmourne. After it's shattering the sword came here to your world and reformed itself, taking myself and this fortress along with it so that it could prepare."

"You mean…" Naruto started.

The soul circled Naruto "Yes. It is as you suspect. We do not originate from this world. There are countless worlds out there. When it was destroyed Frostmourne sought out a world where the next, a stronger Lich King could grow from. It chose this one, and then it chose you."

Naruto brought a hand to his head. It was so much to learn and take in, most of it unbelievable in the first place. But he could not deny that he felt the call. Then another question came to mind.

"You said there must always be a Lich King?" the soul just floated there, waiting for the real question "Then who is the current King?"

"Ahh… a good question indeed. The current **King **is but a place holder for you my Prince. The one that now sits on the Frozen Throne is not a chosen king but one placed there by our enemies. He is of proper resolve but not character, he has the Helm but not the sword, and so, without all three parts one cannot be considered a true Lich King. Frostmourne is what choses the king and places them on their path; it did not choose this man. But for now, he holds the throne and keeps your servants in place, rebuilding the land for the day the true king returns. You will be that king… my Prince."

"So I will be taken away from here once I take up this sword?" Naruto asked in an almost angered tone taking a few steps closer to the floating soul.

"Ease my liege. No you will not be whisked away; even for all its power Frostmourne cannot cross worlds but upon its destruction in the hopes of finding a new King. For another matter if you were to go to the Frozen Throne now, you would be destroyed before you entered the Citadel. Frostmourne gathers its power from souls; when it was destroyed all the souls that were inside it escaped and its power was greatly reduced. You will need to gain that power back, here in this world. And you will need an army. The forces that surround the Throne will not easily let you pass. That will take quite some time. You have much growing if you plan to succeed your predecessor."

Naruto figured he knew the answer but he had to ask "And to gather these souls, I'd have to…"

"Cut down your enemies with Frostmourne." was the immediate reply.

Naruto looked back to the blade. It held such force that an entire world had nearly brought to its knees. If he had this power he could defend his village, keep his sister safe. Once she was able to take care of herself, and he was strong enough, he wouldn't mind going to this other world. Nothing beside his sister and teammate really held him here. Without turning Naruto asked the soul "And what of you? What is your purpose here? Who are you?"

"My name is Kel'thuzad my lord. I was a servant and general of the late king, and have been in the service of the Lich King for many, many years. Even though I was a powerful lich, an undead mage of endless magics, I too was defeated in the war. When my body died my King took my soul and connected it to Frostmourne, that way there was always one soul that stayed with it at all times, mine. When it shattered and came to this world I too was dragged alone. My power also brought along my fortress Naxxramas, a powerful tool for a growing Lich King. As to my purpose… to guide the next Lich King and serve him in his journey back to the frozen throne."

The two were silent after that. Naruto weighed his options, Kel'thuzad watched patiently. After several long minutes Naruto chuckled.

"What the hell. If the power of the dead gets me out of this mess and grants me the power I need, who am I to deny the call of king?" He took a step closer to the ice pillar "I will take this sword, I will grow stonger." Another step "I will defend my own and slaughter my enemies." Another step. "I will gather an army the likes none have ever seen and grow in power; then lead my forces to this Frozen Throne." He stood right in front of the sword.

_Take the blade._

He took hold of Frostmourne's hilt.

_Pull it free._

Naruto put one foot to the ice ready to pull the blade out.

"I will retake the Frozen Throne, and then I… I will become-"

_Seize your destiny._

"The Lich King!" and with one mighty tug pulled Frostmourne from the ice.

Energy surged from the pillar and filled the chamber. It circled above then slowly surrounded the blade, blue twisted with black and white; it gathered and enveloped the boy and blade alike.

All that could be heard was the screams of Naruto as the power changed his entire being.

**/**

**Hey guys hope you enjoyed the chapter. The next one should be up soon because I cut this one in half, never like reading chapters that were forever long so I felt like I needed to make this first part 2 pieces. **

**Please review I love to hear what you guys have to say, good, bad or indifferent. At least let me know if it has your attention enough to keep writing it. As much as I like writing for myself its fun to see what you guys have to say. **

**Peace out all my lovelies. **

**/**


	2. Ghostly Entrance

**Naruto: The Prince of Darkness**

**Hey there guys, sorry for all the confusion. I made a mistake when posting the first chapter and in an attempt to fix it fucked it up even more, so I had to repost the first chapter. But yay as a bonus I got this chapter out too, hurray for you…maybe…. If you hate the story it just gives you something else to shoot as….please don't hit me XP.**

**Anyways continueing on I love the reviews thank you so much. I'm glad you are enjoying it so far. Now to answer a few questions.**

**SPQR DemiGod****: as to the pairing… I have not made a solid choice as of yet but there will be some NarutoXNaruko in there. It may not be the main but it will come along.**

**KingViper44****: As far the aspects go no, only lich king elements are being thrown into the Naruto world. The rest is Naruto's story down the dark path and Naruko in the canon.**

**CynicalNinja****: Your right I could have waited to put that scene in elsewhere but I kind of just went with the flow with this story. Ive been away along time and wanted to get the work out there quickly. Maybe once the story is got a better footing I might go back and rearrange a few things.**

**NOW FOR THE SHIT**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto or Wow… maybe one day but till then I own jack shit.**

**Chapter 2: Ghostly Entrance**

**X… A few hours later… X**

**X… Iwa shinobi camp …X**

The Iwa group was restless. It was almost morning and they had yet to hear from their scouting teams. Thugs shuffled about waiting for orders and trying to stay out of Luk's way. He was not a happy shinobi at the moment. He sat on a log in front of a fire at the center of the camp with Ikki as they bickered back and forth.

"This is all you fault!" Luk yelled as he pointed a finger at Ikki with one hand and stuffed a hot potato in his mouth with the other. "If f-ou h-an't f-ck this sh-t up we wo-ld have been hea-ded b-ck by now."

Ikki sighed in disgust "If you're going to bore me with you bull, please do it without food in your mouth. I swear you're a pig."

Luk spit on Ikki's boot "You have a lot of nerve; you've been in Konoha for years now, for all we know you could be on their side now. I'd watch my mouth if I were you."

"Are you fucking stupid Luk? Oh wait never mind I know the answer. If I was your enemy why the hell would I bring you the brat? I knew it was you guys the moment I saw the mission report. If I had wanted I could have requested a different one. God use your head would you. How you became chunin is beyond me."

"Don't get all high and mighty, your no better. All those missions you **accomplished** were only because of us. If you had been left on your own you would still be a chunin same as me. So don't you fuck with me!" Luk argued as he leaned back against a tree.

Ikki just scratched at the back of his head "Whatever. Anyways what happened to your retrieval squad… itss been hours. Naruto's good but not that good."

"I don't know. Surg should have been back by now." Luk turned serious "He isn't smart enough to betray us, but he's got the skills for a good chase. I honestly expected him to get back not long after we rounded them up." Luk said pointing with his thumb over his shoulder.

A little ways away there was a cage. Inside Haniko and Bota huddled close to keep warm. They were covered in cuts and bruises. Haniko had a nasty cut over her left eye, while Bota whose coat had been taken way and was now in a plain grey tank top and had his arms wrapped over his chest for warmth. One could see the purpling of his skin where he had a few new broke ribs curtesy of their captors.

Ikki watched the two as they glared back at him. "Yeah… they were a pain, how many of your guys did they take out?"

"Thirteen of the hired help and three of my shinobi. For genin… they have promise. Should we take them back to have them reeducated?"

Ikki rubbed his chin. He saw the benefit of turning them to their village, but… "I doubt we could. The Leaf has a very loyal younger generation. They are taught right off the bat to think of the village above all other things. For the most part… it sticks. Then again these guys…"

"So why keep them?" Luk asked taking a swig from his canteen.

Ikki sighed "Naruto will be a lot easier to control if we have them. He's looks out for the two of them."

Luk scoffed at the comment "Sure… that's why he let them play decoy while he ran off back to the village. Real loyalty there, almost make me want to cry."

Ikki shrugged his shoulders "I'll admit that one threw me off for a second. He normally wouldn't do such a thing. Must have been their idea."

"Still seems like a waste of effort to me. We should just kill the brat along with these two and just be done with it."

Ikki gave him a deadpan stare "You want to anger the old man… fine with me, it's your plan."

Luk just groaned, sometimes he forgot how easy it was to anger his Tsuchikage. Personally he didn't want to be turned to dust and scattered to the wind. So they would continue the mission to retrieve the kid alive and bring him before the old man.

Over in the cage Haniko had an arm wrapped around Bota trying to keep him warm, herself too. With three broken ribs she knew he was in bad shape.

"Hanging in there Bota?"

Bota just nodded his head as he clenched his sides all the tighter.

"We just gotta hold on. Naruto will get help." Bota didn't say anything. Haniko was worried but she didn't want him to know "He knows that if he doesn't I'll haunt his ass till the day he dies."

A small smile appeared on Bota's face. It brought one to Haniko's. If Bota could smile then things weren't at their worst.

Haniko looked out at the camp. Ikki and Luk were by a fire next to a few trees not twenty feet from them. The other people were scattered about at fires and tents littered about randomly. There wasn't much origination to it. Then there were the remaining shinobi, most of them were at the borders of the camp keeping a watch. In all Haniko counted fifteen thugs and six shinobi, not counting Luk and Ikki.

"Think we can make a break for it?" Haniko whispered.

Bota's eyes darted around the camp, and then to the cage they were in. He stared at the lock, then at his coat that the thugs had taken from him. It lay in a heap about five feet away, too far to reach.

Bota shook his head. "Unadvisable."

Haniko's shoulders slumped. She had hoped that he would have seen something for them to do. He was a lot better at that then she was. She was a fighter, and even if she could break out of the cage there were a lot of guys, while the two of them were now injured and exhausted.

'_Damn it Naruto, hurry your ass up. If you died on us I'm so kicking your ass when we see you next.' _Haniko thought. That's when Haniko noticed the air grow chilly. She shivered as a gentles breeze rolled through the camp. The fires all seemed to dim and the forest itself felt like it had become a much darker place. The clouds were heavy and dark overhead so there was no moon light. Haniko looked around; she felt a deep dark presence that froze her very core. Something was coming…

"Look." Bota said pointing to the front of the camp, the furthest point from them where the trees parted to make an opening in the tree line. Chilled air crept over the ground like a dense fog or mist entering the camp. The mist moved as if alive, alive and crawling forward to every inch of the camp. As it reached the fires they grew dimmer but then took on a blue tint and gave of an eerie glow, like that of a ghost's flame.

"What the hell is this shit?!" Luk yelled as he stood up readying himself for something. What that something was he had no clue, but he wasn't going down without a fight.

Ikki pulled out his chains but said nothing. His eyes watched for oncoming attacks. _"Is this an attack? Some kind of Ninjutsu or Genjutsu?' _he wondered as a drop of sweat sliding down the back of his neck.

The rolling mist reached the other edge of the camp entering the cage where Haniko and Bota watched wide eyed. They scooted to the back of the cage trying to escape from the cool air, but there was nowhere to go. Soon the mist covered the entire camp. No one could see the ground and the two genin were sitting with only their upper torso's showing. All was silent. All was still. All was cold.

-Crunch-

Everyone's head whipped around to look at the opening in the trees where they heard the sound.

-Crunch-

A few thugs took steps back while every shinobi readied a weapon. Every single pair of eyes was trained on that opening. It lead into the forest but none could see into it. It was an endless nothing that consumed all light.

-Crunch-

Haniko realized the sound was that of footsteps. But they were heavy and clunky, like metal boots. The steps continued one, and another. A slow but steady pace that antagonized her; no it terrorized everyone in the camp. Haniko glanced down at Bota, she was shock to see he too was in a cold sweat. This thing, this person coming, it had everyone on their toes ready to go running for their mommies.

'_And we're fucking stuck in a cage! FUCK!' _Haniko yelled in her head. She almost took Naruto's famous words of damning ones luck but felt they weren't hers to say. That's when she noticed…

… the footsteps had stopped.

No one moved, no one breathed; everyone waited for anything to happen. The tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Haniko gripped Bota, she didn't care if he knew how afraid she was, she just need someone to ground her otherwise she might scream.

"I see you have taken the liberty of caging my comrades." A lone figure stepped from the shadows. He had a hood over his face so no one could tell who it was. But he was smaller than Haniko had thought he would be. Probable only a few inches taller than her; however his height didn't take away the presences he emitted. It was suffocating.

The lone figure wore a dark armor with just the barest hints of blue. The boots were metal as she had guessed and had a skull with its mouth wipe open on the front of the shins while the sides were covered in white fur. His legs were wrapped in dark leather pants covered by dark chainmail. His belt had a large skull face coving the front. More dark leather and chainmail covered his chest. His right shoulder had a massive pauldron with the face of a skull looking outward. The rest of his arm was covered in what look like thick plate mail armor and gauntlet, all of it that dark blue color. His left shoulder was plain but had that dark leather and chainmail running all the way down his arm till it reached the other gauntlet. Finally over his head he had a hooded cloak that covered his face and whipped in the wind behind him. The dark cloak easily touched the grounds and dragged a good inch. (The appearance is basically the Lich King armor and cloak, but instead of plate armor on his chest and left arm it is chainmail.)

But that wasn't what caught Haniko's attention. Yes he was a frightful sight but what really held her gaze was the sword. Strapped to his back the figure had a sword. The hilt stuck up over his left shoulder while she could see the blade under his right. It… was, breathtaking. But at the same time she was scared shitless by it. It seemed like it was alive, breathing out cold frosted air and emitting a faint blue glow.

If that man scared her, that sword did doubly so.

The figure took a few more steps into the camp "I want you to release them at once." He said not even bothering to look at anyone and just kept his hood down. Haniko felt like she knew the voice but there was a coldness to it that made her cringe.

Shinobi that were close began to approach the man in an attempt to intimidate him. Luk and Ikki made their way to stand in front of the armor clad stranger. Thought they did stay well behind their wall of men.

Luk sneered "Like I give a shit what you want Mr. Doom and gloom. I'll admit the fog was a nice trick and the fire… spectacular, but your just show. I don't sense any chakra coming from you; you're no threat to us. So I'll give you one chance, leave. These kitties are staying here; they are ripe tasty bait."

When the figure didn't move Ikki nodded his head. Suddenly three of the shinobi surrounded the intruder throwing out chains that wrapped around him. The chains all wrapped around the mans whole upper body cutting off the movement of his arms. Once the chains were secure, everyone began to relax.

But the stranger just chuckled. It was a dark deep cracking laugh that made everyone feel like they were listening to nails on a chalk board. Slowly the laughing subsided and everyone become increasingly aware that the temperature was dropping even more.

"Oh, so you noticed that huh. It's true; I have no chakra, not anymore. I gave it up in exchange for a greater power, one that will change this world and bend it to my will." Ice began creeping onto the chains, encasing them. The ice crawled its way over every inch of the chains then slowly began making its way back to those that had thrown them. All three shinobi dropped the chains just as the ice froze the last of it. Now three frozen solid lines of chain stuck out from the stranger. He moved ever so slightly, causing the frozen metal to crack, and then shatter. The pieces fell to the ground around the man as he took a step closer to the shinobi standing in front of him.

"Last chance to walk away; I will not hesitate to end the lot of you. I suggest you take my kind offer, live your lives for they may be ending sooner than you realize."

Luk tensed, the way this newcomer had said that, it was more than a threat; there was more to it than that. In the back of his subconscious a part of him told himself that he should take the offer, but the shinobi in him told him to shove the offer where the sun don't shine. He had a job to do and no freak show was going to stop him. He silently moved to the shadows.

"Kill this prick." Luk commanded as he sent the signal.

Every thug and shinobi beside Ikki followed the command and moved into action. From his hiding place Ikki watched as thugs charged in an attempt to overwhelm the stranger.

The stranger did not move from his spot, just simple raised his hand and directed it at the thugs rushing him. Haniko and Bota watched as frozen air started to whirlpool at the man palms, the air gathered the cold; water soon formed and as the thugs were just about to strike…

"Howling Blast" the cold wind and water expanded in an explosive force washing over the five thugs closest to him. They were knocked back and fell to the ground. As they tried to get up the air around them grew frigid and everyone watched as the five that were hit froze solid in a manner of seconds.

The other thugs paled at the sight and stumbled back a few steps. The shinobi in the area tensed and readied for another attack. No longer would they underestimate this guy. Ikki just narrowed his eyes; Luk…

"What the fuck is this shit! You have no chakra, I know it! HOW? How are you performing jutsu." He yelled.

The stranger took a step closer and crushed one of the frozen men with his boot "I told you before that you were right, I have no chakra. This power is different than any you have seen before. I am a whole new class of fighter on this battlefield. I am a Death Knight." He said as he pulled the hood back.

A gasp of surprise escaped Haniko's lips "Naruto?"

Bota, though he didn't say anything, was just as surprised. The look on his face was evidence enough. Naruto looked to his two cage comrade. His eyes were cold and dull, the shine that they used to have seemed to have disappeared. His once bright yellow hair had just the smallest blend of white. But then he grinned at them and she saw that old Naruto behind the cold exterior.

"Hey guys, sorry it took me so long to get back. I had a few things come up."

Haniko sat there dumbstruck. The person that was taking on the whole camp, the one that made everyone freeze up in fear so bad that some needed new shorts… was Naruto?

"Wha-wha-" she muttered unable to put her thoughts into words.

Bota sat a little straighter "Changed."

Naruto gave a mock surprise then looked over himself "Yeah, I guess I changed a bit. Well least I look like a badass now huh."

There it was; a spark of the old Naruto. Haniko could almost feel tears welling up in her eyes. "You jerk, we told you to get out of here and get help. Not charge the enemy camp like some ubber boss."

Naruto just chuckled "I know I know. Look let me take care of these creeps then we can talk about it."

"Take care of us huh?"

Luk made his way forward, smirking like a cheshire cat "Here we are waiting for you to get dragged back by my retrieval squad and what do you do, you waltz right in to the den of wolves. God what an idiot you are. But I must admit you're good. Taking out that many of my boys in one go, not to mention you escaped my squad. How the hell did you accomplish that I wonder?"

"I killed them."

Luk stopped in his tracks. He eyed the boy.

"What did you say?" Luk didn't believe it. Two shinobi and Surg. Surg was good in the field, he may have been a dumbass but he had exhalent reflexes and instincts. No way this brat could have taken him out.

Naruto tilted his head ever so slightly "Are you hard of hearing? I said I killed them. Two of them I killed while on the run. The last guy, the one with the Mohawk, was the first to fall to my new power."

"No fucking way a brat like you killed Surg! You're just a genin." Fumed Luk, he was pulling out two kunai getting ready to strike, this kid was pissing him off.

Naruto put his left hand over his shoulder and grabbed the hilt of his sword "I was a rising star genin, well above most of my peers. Even so, I admit I probably would not have made it; but I was destined for great things. I came across my partner" he pulled the sword off his back and let the blade sink into the ground "Frostmourne."

The blade's glow brighten and dimed, as if it were a beating heart of a living creature. The cool frosted air that fell from the blade intensified as if it had taken a deep breath then exhaled.

Naruto tightened his grip on the hilt "and with Frostmourne came new and astounding power." He lifted the blade and took hold with both hands and readied his blade in a diagonal position in front of him "And now… you die. Frostmourne hungers."

Naruto charge forward toward the closest enemy, another thug and struck. The blade sliced the man's chest from his left shoulder down to the right side of his waist. He screamed out in pain as his body slowly turned icy blue and cracked. He slumped to the ground dead. Naruto held the blade out over the body ready for the next move "Frost Strike"

Luk stood shocked at the quick attack but quickly recovered "ATTACK! KILL THE KID! KILL HIM!" he shouted in panic.

All the shinobi began throwing kunai and shuriken alike. Naruto was in the open and there was no cover. Haniko prayed he knew what he was doing.

Naruto rolled out of the way as several kunai impaled the ground he had been on moments before. A few shuriken were still coming but as they approached Naruto swung Frostmourne deflecting the last of the incoming weapons; just as he deflected them two more thugs were upon him with swords of their own. He blocked their strike from above and held them there for a second before stepping back with a twirl. As he did they fell forward, just as Naruto's blade came back around and lobbed their heads clean off their necks.

Three more kunai made their way to hit Naruto while another thug came from his right. Shifting slightly the kunai hit his shoulder plate and bounced off while he shoved his sword into the belly of the thug. Naruto turned and held his blade high "Death Coil" then swung in the direction of the shinobi who had thrown the kunai. A green gassy skull few from the blade at the man and hit him dead on… and that's what he became, dead.

"Naruto look out!" Haniko yelled out.

Naruto leaned forward just in time to dodge an attack from another shinobi, this one using a heavy axe. Naruto rolled forward to evade a downward slash. The axe man continued his assault while Naruto kept dodging. But the axe man was pushing Naruto right toward three more thugs coming at him from behind. Naruto smirked. The axe man came in with a side slash as Naruto stopped moving back, then ducked under the slash and rushed passed the axe man cutting the man through his side. The axe man's attack crushed the three incoming thug, and all four dropped dead. Naruto stood a look of utter calm on his face. He looked as if this was nothing to him.

Haniko could barely believe her eyes. Naruto was taking on all these guys, and he was winning. He moved less like a shinobi though and more like a swordsmen. And every strike he hit was with such force that she felt as if she herself could feel them.

"DAMN PUNK!"

Luk came rushing out of nowhere and lunged at Naruto with kunai in both hands. Naruto defended each blow but Luk was attacking surprisingly fast, lunging and striking, blow after blow unwilling to let up.

"DAMN YOU! DAMN YOU! YOU ARE RUINING EVERYTHING!" He yelled as he continued his unrelenting attack. Naruto moved to try and get some distance but was blocked off each time by Luk.

'_This guy is a lot faster than I thought he'd be.' _Naruto put some force behind his next block trying to knock the shinobi back but Luk just jumped to the side avoiding the slam.

"Tsk" Naruto grew annoyed with the man. It was like a wasp continually trying to sting you. That's when Naruto got an idea.

They continued the dance for a few moments before Luk lunged again aiming to strike at Naruto's heart. His kunai hit.

"Naruto!" both Bota and Haniko yelled out.

Luk smirked at the frozen look on Naruto's face "That's the end of you punk. I'm gonna get hell from the old man for killing you but this will have to do. I'll just say you were stronger than we anticipated, which is true, but…" that's when Luk noticed the grin on Naruto's face.

"Me dead? Oh the irony that would entail from that is so rich you have no idea. But I'm afraid you have failed all together Luk from Iwa." Naruto said as he took a firm grip on Luk's arm.

Luk had panic in his eyes. He looked down to the stab wound he had inflicted but found that it had not penetrated the armor. In fact the tip of the kunai was just off the armor, frozen before it could even touch the boy. "NO! This is imposs-"

He never finished the statement as a blast of icy frost shot from where Naruto held Luk. Frost trailed up his arm and over his entire body in less than a second. Naruto let go, then spat on Luk's frozen face before stabbing Frostmourne through his chest shattering him into thousands of pieces. Naruto swung the sword up and rested the blade on his shoulder "Any other takers?"

The thugs had all stopped their attacks. They looked at one another then shook their heads and ran off into the woods. The remaining four shinobi just stood there.

That's when two chains with pointed needles on them shot out from one of the trees and hit Frostmourne and Naruto's hand, sending the blade in the air. While in the air another chain came shooting out and knocked the blade away, it landed a few feet away, blade stuck in the ground.

Naruto just shook his hand watching the tree where the chains had come from "Done watching the show Ikki? Finally going to come down and play?"

Ikki jumped down from the tree twirling one of his chains, a serious look on his face. He nodded to the shinobi around Naruto. They all threw out chains, one on each of Naruto's limps.

"Just gathering data Naruto-kun. Just gathering data. I'm not as foolish as Luk. After you initial display I figured it was a good idea to learn more about the new you." He looked down at the pieces that were once said man "Looks like I had good reason to do so."

"I guess I can't argue with that." Naruto said grinning and shrugging his shoulders. "So what is your evaluation?"

Ikki looked to the blade not a foot away from him then back to Naruto "Your power is strong I give you that, but it doesn't come from you. It comes from the sword." He said pointing to Frostmourne "I'm right aren't I?"

Naruto just shrugged.

Ikki's lip twitched "Without the sword you're nothing anymore. From what you and Luk said you no longer have chakra" He waited for Naruto to respond but he didn't, he just watched Ikki with a bored stare "but the sword granted you new abilities. Powerful ones at that, but if you're separated from the sword you can no longer use those skills. Tell me I'm wrong." Ikki dared.

Naruto watched Ikki… then yawned.

"Ok… you're wrong."

Ikki stumbled a bit at the statement "What!" You lie! You are helpless without the sword. You haven let go of it since you arrived even though it is obviously too large for you. If you had those powers without the sword then why bother fighting with it?" Ikki asked as he approached grabbing Frostmourne and lifting it. He struggled to hold it with one arm; it was a heavy weapon after all. He still stood a good distance from Naruto but pointed the blade at the child none the less.

Chuckles escaped from Naruto's lips before he broke down in a full on laughing fit. Everyone watched him with questions in their eyes.

"Oh Ikki, you just don't know. Some of what you say is true. Like the face I have no chakra, true. The fact that it was Frostmourne that changed me and gave me these new powers, true. The fact that at the moment Frostmourne is a tad large for me, true. At the same time, to me Frostmourne is only as heavy as your average sword. But the fact that I must be holding Frostmourne to use my new power, that is completely false." Suddenly Naruto's whole body gave off an icy blue glow before small fragments of ice layered his entire body "Pillar of Frost."

Naruto then yanked his arms across one another pulling the chains and the two shinobi attached along for the ride. Caught off guard they flew forward straight to Naruto and as they reached him he jabbed out with his elbows, smashing into their stomachs. Both men hurled up blood then slumped onto Naruto. He shrugged them off dropping them to the ground. Ikki took a step back and readied Frostmourne.

"Drag his feet out from under him!" He ordered. The last two shinobi pulled at the chains but fell to the ground when they just went slack. The chains around Naruto's feet had frozen over and were now nothing but shattered chunks of metal. Naruto reached out his hands, one opened toward each of the shinobi. "Icy Touch"

Wind, ice and water formed above the two men then quickly swirled down around them freezing them instantly. Naruto scoffed, then kicked his feet free of the remaining chain chunks. Grabbing hold of the chain that was still clinging to his left hand he jerked it off and slowly made his way to Ikki.

"You… you're a devil! A monster!" Ikki yelled as he jerked his free hand and launched a needled chain at Naruto. Naruto grabbed the incoming projectile and as soon as it was in his hand it started to freeze. The frost made its way quickly back up the chain toward Ikki.

Ikk dropped his chain just in time as the frost consumed the other end. He jumped back with Frostmourne in tow. He readied the weapon. "Even though it's not my specialty I am trained to fight with swords. You won't catch me in one of those frost attacks either. I move a lot faster than the others." Ikki boasted. "Really sure you want to take me on Naruto?"

Naruto ignored Ikki and looked back to his cage teammates "Well that's that. You guys doing all right in there?"

Haniko and Bota looked confused, as did Ikki "Hey! Don't you ignore me Naruto! I won't be as easy as the rest. I'm the best there was on this team. And, I was you sensei for a year, don't think I haven't learned a few things about the way you move to…" his voice grew quiet as his face grew pale. He heard a voice that chilled his very soul.

_Unworthy._

Ikki stumbled back but did not let go of the sword. He brought his free hand to his face that was pale and clammy. His breathing became hard and his eyes looked dull.

Wha- what have you done to me?" Ikki asked between gulps of air.

Naruto turned back to him with that same bored expression "You did this to yourself the moment you picked up Frostmourne."

"What ar-e you talking abo-ut?"

Sighing Naruto started toward Ikki "Frostmourne chooses it wielder, the person which it will grant its gifts upon. It is also the sword of the damned and soulless. It feeds off souls growing in power. It has the power to control those souls that reside within it. And when a person that has not been chosen by Frostmourne takes it up, they too lose their soul. That is what has happened to you Ikki. Frostmourne is for my hands alone. When you pick it up your soul was consumed and now resides within. Frostmourne owns you. Then you threaten me, Frostmourne's owner and master; you think it will allow that?"

Ikki dropped the blade and scrabbled back to gain some distance from the sword. No longer did he care about the mission, or Naruto, or the other kids. He turned to run; he just had to run, run as fast as he could. But as soon as he tried his body fell to the ground as his life was extinguished.

Naruto walked up to Frostmourne knelt down and gripped it tightly. "One more to the pot." He said as he stood and slung Frostmourne back onto his back. He turned and made his way to the cage. He leaned down to the door and grasped the lock, it froze instantly. Naruto twisted his hand snapping the lock. He opened the door and stepped back.

"You guys coming out?" he asked when the two inside made no movement.

Haniko was in shock. Never had she seen anything like that. Naruto had come in out of nowhere and disposed of the camp as if he were sweeping dirt under the rug. Not to look a gift horse in the mouth, but damn.

Slowly Bota and Haniko crawled out from the cage and stood side by side in front of Naruto just staring at him.

"What?"

Haniko almost laughed. "Are you really Naruto?"

"Some gratitude you have there tomboy."

A tick mark appeared on her forehead. Yep only Naruto pissed her off that bad "DON'T CALL ME THAT!" She yelled waving her fist at him. He just chuckled at her actions.

A smile spread on her face as she looked him over. In all that fight he hadn't been wounded once. And his wound from earlier seemed to not be bothering him. She was relieved.

"Impressive." Bota commented.

Haniko nodded "Yeah that was totally amazing. You mopped the floor with those ass-hats." She eyed the sword "Is it true that you've been changed by that sword?"

Naruto reach back and tugged at the hilt with his first two fingers "Sure is. I could hardly be considered a shinobi anymore. However I feel I've gained plenty for my sacrifices."

Bota caught Naruto's slip "Sacrifices?"

"Maybe another time. Why don't we focus on getting you fixed up and rested then we can head back to the village."

Bota looked like he was going to argue, first time for everything huh, but a grimace stopped him as his ribs pinged a high mark on the pain meter. He just nodded his head instead.

Haniko helped him over to a nearby fire. It still had that ghostly white and blue glow "Umm… Naruto."

Naruto nodded his head then closed his eyes. Soon the mist began to dissipate and vanish while the fires returned to their normal colors. The cold air around them began to disappear too, though Haniko noticed that the blade still breathed out a constant stream of chilled air.

Haniko sat Bota near the fire then ran off looking for medical supplies.

Bota watched as Naruto just glanced over the camp, at the death that he had brought down upon them.

"Regrets?"

Naruto's head snapped back to Bota. They stared at each other for a moment and Bota could honestly say Naruto had changed, not in only power and skill but in character. It scared him.

"No. We've had to kill before, maybe not quite like this but they were our enemies. I won't regret the decision to take them out."

Bota glanced at one body in particular "Sensei?" he looked back up at Naruto.

Naruto never took his eyes off Bota "He was a foreign shinobi that tried to take me captive, and nearly kill the lot of us… should I mourn him?"

Bota didn't have an answer.

There were no more words. Haniko returned a few moments later with bandages and a few medicine bottles. She also brought along Bota's coat setting it beside him. She had him take some pain killers then started to wrap his rips. All the while they were quite; only the sound of the forest and the crack of the fire could be heard. Once Haniko was finish she leaned back and wiped her forehead with her arm.

"Whew. Well that's done." She looked up to Naruto who had his arms crossed over his chest "What should we do now? Returning to the village without our sensei and you… well looking like that, it's going to raise some questions."

The three pondered the question for a moment, and just as Naruto was going to give an answer another voice spoke up.

"I believe I have an option for you my lord." Kel'thuzad's souls floated off of Frostmourne and hovered near the hilt, circling it."

"WHAT THE HELL IT THAT?!" Haniko shouted as she fell over the log she had been sitting on. Bota on the other hand was imitating a gold fish. Naruto just sighed.

"This is Kel'thuzad… he's a soul."

Bota seemed to be trying to process the info while Haniko, who was still lying over the log, looked at Naruto like he had lost his mind.

"A soul?"

Naruto nodded. Haniko pulled herself back up then moved to stand next to Naruto. She inched closer watching the blue orb.

Kel'thuzad stopped circling Frostmourne's hilt and floated to just a few inches from Haniko "Greeting."

"EKK!" Haniko squeaked and stumbled back.

Kel'thuzad laughed at her antics "Children, such interesting creatures."

Haniko just stared at him then back to Naruto "What the hell happened to you?"

Naruto made his way closer to the fire then sat on a log. All the while Kel'thuzad followed and continued to float near the sword. Haniko scurried over to her spot and awaited an answer. Bota too waited for the oncoming story.

"Well after we split up…" and so for the next few hours Naruto told his tale of how he came across Frostmourne. He told of his escape from the retrieval squad and the call in his moment of failure and weakness. How he fell through the tunnel and woke up in the cavern. He spoke of the hike through the frozen tunnel and his way into Naxxramas. His tale led to the chamber where he meet Kel'thuzad and found Frostmourne. He even told them about his goal to retake the Frozen Throne because truthfully he planned for them to join him. Finally he came to the part where he had accepted Frostmourne and underwent a horrible pain to change his body make up.

Once his tale was done Haniko and Bota both sat there wide eyed. They had not interrupted though Haniko thought about it many times, but each time she had Naruto just sent her a glare that told her to wait till he was done. Now they sat there in silence.

"So you were chosen by that sword to become this Lich King?" Haniko asked pointing at Frostmourne.

Naruto nodded.

"And you will now have powers over the dead and their souls?"

Another nod.

"And one day when you're strong enough you're going to go to this other world and retake this Frozen Throne?"

Kel'thuzad floated closer to Naruto "You know a parrot does this trick too."

A rock went flying past almost hitting the soul "HEY! Watch it buddy, this is a lot to take in." Haniko said as she sat back down. She huffed and puffed out her cheeks in anger. After a minute of stewing she calmed down. She looked over a Bota who too was lost in thought.

Naruto just waited patiently for her to let it all sink in. Even he was still having doubts about all this and he had been the one to live through the experience.

Haniko had a concerned look on her face "What about your life here? The village, our team… your sister?"

Naruto rested his elbow on his knee and leaned his chin onto his hand "My life here will not last."

The answer shocked Haniko.

"Let me finish." Naruto said holding up a hand. "As far as my sister goes, she has a goal in life, a path that she has set herself on. As long as I remain in this world I don't mind helping her, but one day she will be strong enough to take care of herself and have allies of her own that will come to her aid. As for the village…it has never been that big of a concern for me."

Haniko was about to yell at him but again he stopped her "You should understand this better than most." His gaze softened "We have both had hard childhoods, but you at least were not scorned for just being here. Me and my sister… let's just say that there is a secret that made our lives pretty shitty. It was worse for Naruko but since I was her brother and defended her I wasn't much better off. So I don't really see a problem with leaving the village, it's just another place. The ones I'm tied to are my sister and you two. That's about it, which brings me to the last part of your question… this team." He looked at both of them getting Bota's attention "I… had been hoped that you would come along with me."

His confession left Haniko speechless while Bota's eyes narrowed.

"Deserters?!" Bota asked in anger. He unlike Haniko and Naruto had family, his mother and brother. He had grown up fairly normal.

Naruto sat up straight "I'm not asking you to leave with me now Bota. But your right when I do leave we would be considered deserters. But I won't be leaving for at least a few years; it's going to take a while to grow stronger, strong enough to implement the next stage of my plans. For now I plan to stay in Konoha and grow stronger. Missions will improve my abilities greatly."

Bota stared at Naruto long and hard before getting up and walking away. He moved to the other end of the camp and looked up to the sky. Naruto watched him for a moment before turning his attention back to Haniko. She sat there head down, her hands holding her head as she thought. When she spoke she didn't look up.

"I kind of get where you're coming from."

Naruto raised an eyebrow.

She turned her head so she could look at him "I've seen it a few times, where the people of the village gang up on you and your sister. I never understood and at the time I didn't know you so I never bothered to help. Sorry for that."

Naruto shook his head "Its fine. I didn't completely understand it either, still don't, so I can't hold anything against you."

She gave him a small smile "Yeah, I guess so. But you really are going to leave one day?"

"Yes. One day I will leave; staying in the Leaf will only last so long before I have to move onto the next stage of my plans."

Haniko leaned back up "What plans?"

"Sorry but…"

"You can't tell me?" Haniko asked a bit hurt that he didn't trust her.

"It's not that I don't trust you Haniko, but a few of my plans, I'm sure will not be approved by others. If you knew them and didn't come with me, I'm sure others would try and force it out of you."

Haniko punched the log she sat on "I wouldn't say anything!"

Naruto poked the fire with a branch "There are ways of making people talk Haniko, you know this. Drugs, mind jutsu… torture. Eventually they would get the info from you. And if you knew anything they would assume you're connected to me and my plans. So, it's best to keep you ignorant."

She gritted her teeth but knew he was right, he almost always was. She took her hands and rested them on her knees; looking at her palms she thought of her own goals. All she had ever wanted was to become strong and prove herself to the world. She had grown up on the streets ignored. When she had joined the academy, most people told her she wouldn't go far. That a non-clan street punk didn't have what it took. She wanted to prove them all wrong.

She looked at Naruto. He was tending the fire, glancing at Bota once in a while to make sure he was still in the camp. She looked to Kel'thuzad who just floated near the sword still clinging to Naruto's back. She glanced around at the many dead bodies that Naruto had slain. It was obvious he had grown stronger and from what he said he would continue to do so. If she went with him she too could grow stronger right. Did she really need the village to accomplish her goal? There were plenty of well-known shinobi out there that had gone rouge. She just would have to become that much stronger.

"You wouldn't mind me coming along?"

Naruto looked back at her. He was silent for a moment but then "I wouldn't have offered if I didn't want you to join me. But I'm not going to pressure either of you into this. It's a purely selfish wish of mine for you to leave with me, but if you guys feel that your place is in Konoha, then I won't ask again.

Haniko was grateful. He still wanted Bota and her to be his teammates, but was willing to let them go if it was their choice to do so. He may have grown more powerful and slightly colder, but deep down he was still the same. It made the choice for her.

"I'll go with you." She said with a smile and a thumb up.

Naruto was a little surprised, he had thought she would take more time to come to a decision, though he had be fairly positive that she would join him. "You sure? You can take your time deciding."

She nodded her head "I'm sure. This team has become my family; you two are my closest friends." She turned serious "If you tell anyone I said that… ill murder you, don't matter that you're the next dead head king or whatever."

He just smiled and nodded, then glanced at Bota "But what of Bota? There's no certainty that he will be coming along."

She followed his gaze "Bota has people besides us so I can see him staying. I wouldn't feel bad if I left because I know I wouldn't be leaving him alone. You though, you'd be leaving your sister, setting out solo. And I feel like that's not right. We orphans, we should stick together, ya-know?" there was more to it but she was unwilling to admit it to him or even to herself.

"I see, then I thank you." He bowed his head slightly, next thing he knew he got clobbered on the back of the head with a stick.

"Don't you go all formal on me Baka. I still plan to kick your ass one of these days." She said waving the stick at him.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head and smirked "You're still delusional I see."

-CRACK- she snapped the branch in half "OHHHH! You just wait buster, I'll get stronger and mop the floor with you someday."

"If you say so."

She continued to rant for a few minutes storming around the fire. Naruto was amused to see that the day's events hadn't put a damper on her energy at least. Naruto caught Bota approaching the fire out of the corner of his eye. He returned to his earlier spot and sat down. Then he looked at Naruto, then to the fire.

"Undecided."

Naruto understood "It's fine; I'm not expecting an answer right away. Please take your time; I have plenty of it before we leave."

Bota's head snapped up "We?"

Haniko finally calmed down, came over and sat down "Yeah, I've decided when the time comes I'm going with Naruto. I feel like I can't let him go alone, plus his path doesn't stop me from reaching my own goal so I don't see why I shouldn't."

Again a look of anger crossed his face but quickly returned to his calm demeanor "The village?"

Haniko hesitated thinking over her words carefully "It's not like I hate the village Bota, it's just that there won't be anything there for me if the team splits up. When Naruto leaves all I'll have is you, but you have family and other friends. Sure I might make more friends but this team… it's my family now, has been for the last year. I would miss you but I would also know you have others around you to be with. Naruto is going to go no matter what we say" She looked to him for confirmation, he nodded "and I just don't want him going out their all alone. Sorry if this upsets you."

Bota eyed her, making her squirm a bit but then he sighed "Understand."

Haniko sighed in relief "We still friends?" she asked holding out a fist.

Bota didn't even hesitate and bumped fist with her smiling. Then he turned the fist to Naruto. Naruto was a little shocked; he had assumed this would have shaken their friendship. Inside he was grinning but on the outside he had a warm smile as he put his fist to Bota's.

"Bota I have one favor to ask of you." Bota waited for the request "I want you to keep quiet about how we plan to leave one day. No village takes kindly to deserters. I'll tell the Hokage about some of the details about tonight and about Ikki but I obviously cannot tell him I plan to leave one day."

It took a moment but Bota eventually nodded.

"Thank you." Naruto said.

"Hey Naruto, what are we going to tell the Hokage?" asked Haniko.

Naruto put his hand to his chin rolling the situation back and forth in his head. But then he remembered "Kel'thuzad didn't you say you had an idea earlier?"

Kel'thuzad moved from the hilt of the sword to directly in front of Naruto.

"Indeed my Lord, I believe I have a solution that may prove most useful."

Haniko huffed "Pfft, jeez he already had a big enough ego, don't go calling him Lord."

"Child, my liege is the inheritor of Frostmourne, runeblade of the Lich **King**." He emphasized the king bit "In all he will become the ruler of the Frozen Throne where he will rule over Northrend. He is at the moment in all intents and purposes a prince. My kind and I are his servants, ever faithful and obedient. Why would we not address him in such manner?"

Haniko wanted to argue but when put like that… it was hard to. But a detail from earlier came to mind and it made her grin a most devilish smirk "And on top of that you're the son of the Fourth… you really are a Prince." She burst out laughing rolling back on her log kicking her legs wildly.

Naruto pinched the bridge of his nose "You are forever a pain in the ass." He turned his attention back to Kel'thuzad "Continue Kel."

"Yes, well as I was saying I think this solution solve a few problems. One question though, this 'Hokage' he is a leader figure no?"

Naruto nodded "He is the leader of the Hidden Leaf village. Each hidden village has a Kage, a shinobi that represents the village's strength. They also assign teams and missions, play politics with the lords of the lands, and deal with countless other things. They tend to be of the strongest caliber and character."

"Hmm, I see. Then explaining what happened with this Ikki character could cause some problems?" Kel'thuzad asked.

"It could go either way, but in all honesty I rather it just get swept under the rug. Even though we could use the situation to our advantage, there is also the high probability that we will fall under investigation. We worked under the man for a year, the village will question our loyalty, the council will at least."

Bota nodded "Understandable."

"Even if it is I don't like the idea of being watched or worse taken out of the field." Naruto explained.

Kel'thuzad spun around in place "Then my plan will indeed be of great interest to you." Suddenly Kel'thuzad shot out to the camp zooming around as if searching. Once he stopped Naruto and company made their way over to him. He was circling over the body of Ikki Takemura.

"What are you going to do with a corpse?" Haniko asked with a sneer, she was still fuming over the fact that Ikki had betrayed them like he had.

Kel'thuzad stopped and sank lower to the ground "My dear, my lord is the future Lich King, the master of the Undead. Corpses have countless purposes." A chuckle could be heard in his voice.

"Wait… so you use the dead bodies too? I thought it was just a soul thing." she paled a little at the ramifications.

"The Lord of the Scourge has the power to animate the dead yes, but it is so much more than that. A Lich King can control whole armies, legions of undead with a mere thought. The souls are just the other half of the same power. Souls increase the power that he already possesses." Kel'thuzad explained.

Bota came forward "Unnatural."

"Even if it is, it is the path I chose of my own free will. Even if other view it as taboo, I will continue on." Naruto said standing over the body of his former sensei.

Haniko poked the body with her foot "So… how are you going to use this?"

Naruto motioned for Kel'thuzad to continue "I believe it would be best for me to have a physical body in this world. That way I can both teach my Lord the ways of his new powers and protect him with my own powers. As an added bonus if I use this body as my own we can act as if the man had never betrayed you in the first place. I will act as the man did in life and take on the role as your sensei. At least while in the company or audience of other."

Haniko knelt down "So you would take over his body and we would act as if you're Ikki? How will you know how he acted around others?"

"That my girl is one of the wonders of being a lich soul; once placed inside the body I will see a majority of his memories, enough that I should be able to act as he did. And trust me young one, over my many years in the magus academies, I have learned to act quite well." Haniko had a feeling that if Kel'thuzad had a face right now it would be grinning.

Naruto moved to the side of the body and flipped it over so that it was facing up "It's a solid plan. I agree that it suits our needs a lot better than just telling the old man what happened." Naruto looked at his teammates "Can you handle this? It's a simple lie really. We came to this region, finished out mission and went home. Ikki never turned on us, we never ran into the shinobi, and Ikki never got killed."

"But what about your change? Everyone will notice that." Haniko argued.

"You don't need to worry about that. I plan to discuss some things with Hokage-sama. I'll just leave out Ikki now, makes my job easier in the end." Naruto looked to Kel'thuzad "How do I do this? The memories are mostly of combat."

"It's simple really, using the power of death you wield send my soul into the body. Once there focus your mind on raising the body while you send energy to it. It may take more since it's my soul you're binding but you should be able to do it even at this stage."

Naruto nodded and stood up. Bota and Haniko gave him some space. He took Frostmourne from his back and pointed it at the corpse. Kel'thuzad's soul spiraled down the blade then glided to the body. As it touch is melded into the flesh. Naruto closed his eyes. For a moment nothing happened, and then the runes on Frostmourne brightened as whispers of purple seeped from the blade and made its way into the body below. Haniko noticed Naruto seemed to struggle as his face contorted from concentration.

The body twitched, its fingers grasping at the ground. Suddenly it jerked and twisted flopping all around causing Bota and Haniko to jump back. Cracks on the skin started appearing then tearing open and letting out a strange white light. They grew in number and soon a large blast of light blinded the two. As the two started getting their eye sight back they blinked away the stars.

Haniko had to do a double-take when she opened he eyes. For even though she had been there for the explanation; seeing was a whole other thing. There standing a few feet from he was Ikki Takemura, looking perfectly fine. The only difference was that he was just a tad paler, hardly noticeable, and that his eyes gave of a blue glow.

"The binding has been successful." He said as he moved his arms around and tapped his foot to the ground "Tis strange though, been a long time since I had a mortal form."

Haniko inched forward "Kel?"

He turned his head toward her, and then gave a smirk "In the flesh."

Bota and Haniko sweatdropped.

Kel'thuzad chuckled at the looks on their faces then continued to feel out his new form "I do believe this form shall serve its purpose well my Lord." But Naruto did not answer "My Lord?" Kel'thuzad turned to find Naruto down on his knee holding Frostmourne for support and breathing hard.

Haniko and Bota rushed to him, while Kel'thuzad made his way over calmly. Haniko had a hand on his shoulder; she looked up at the approaching lich "What's wrong with him?"

Kel'thuzad studied his young lord then looked over himself "It seems my lord attempted too much for his current power." He explained closing and opening his hands "In my prime I am a powerful lich my dear, an undead mage of the highest caliber. To resurrect me requires a great deal of power. With what my master can wield now I expected to be returned to maybe 10% my original power, just enough to move about and council him. But my liege was generous and seems to have pushed his limits to grant me almost 35% of my powers. But in doing so he has drained himself of all his runic power. He is what you would say exhausted."

"I'm fine guys; just need a minute to catch my breath." Naruto looked up to Kel'thuzad "I used everything I had and only got you to 35%? How much power do I need to get you to your prime?"

"More than you can manage at the moment; a lot more. You need to realize I am one of the oldest of the servants to the King, and one of the most powerful. My master granted me many gifts and privileges thanks to my loyalty and success."

Naruto tried to stand but found his legs to give out on him causing him to fall to both knees. Bota steadied him while Haniko looked to Kel'thuzad "So you were a big cheese back in the day?"

Kel'thuzad grinned "I still am child. I was the only one that the previous king trusted with the task of watching over the next heir to the throne. As well as any future kings if my new liege should fall." He looked to Naruto who just huffed at the comment.

"Not any time soon lich. You're stuck with me for a very long time."

Kel'thuzad stretched out his hand to help his lord stand "And I am ready to serve, my young Prince." Naruto took his hand and Kel'thuzad helped him to his feet. Naruto stumbled for a moment then righted himself. He nodded then made his way over to the fire and sat back on his log leaning Frostmourne down beside him. The others moved to joined him.

"Kel'thuzad?" Haniko started "What's runic power?"

As he sat down Kel'thuzad scratched the bottom of his chin "Ahh runic power, your curious then?" Haniko nodded. "Runic power is the energy that a Death Knight such as my lord using to fuel his attacks and abilities. That along with the runes on his blade and the connection to the dead they make for a steady stream of attacks."

Bota scooted closer to the fire "Expination?"

"Well, as a Death Knight fights they use the runes on their blade to fuel some of their attacks, the stronger the blade and runes the stronger the attack. The runes on Frostmourne are of the highest caliber so no issue there. But it lacks the power of souls at the moment to be at its most effective. Anyway, as a Death Knight fights using the runes, those runes charge the Knight with runic magic, this magic source is what allows the Death knight to use other more powerful abilities."

Haniko yawned then got back to her questions "Ok, does that mean in a fight as long as he uses the runes and magic in combination he never runs out of energy?"

"In a sense. In the state it's in now Frostmourne does have a few limits. Some of the runes will take time to recharge before they are capable of use again. However there are ways around that. Stay in the fight long enough and they will recharge enabling the use of more attacks. Right now I'd guess the shortest time is about ten seconds while the longest would be about… five minutes. So as long as you can juggle the use of the runes and the use of the runic magic, a death knight can last for an incredibly long time. It was one of the reasons they were so feared in our world." Kel'thuzad explained.

"Wow, that's handy." Haniko said with a gleam in her eye. She became lost in thought for a moment which made Naruto and Bota share a glance. They knew that look; question was what trouble would it bring this time?

She looked back up at Kel'thuzad and Naruto "Is… is it possible for me to use runic power?"

"You could, but…"

Haniko raised an eye brow "But?"

It was Naruto's turn to speak "You would have to make a couple of sacrifices."

Both Haniko and Bota tensed at the word. Then they recalled his words from earlier. -_"Sure is. I could hardly be considered a shinobi anymore. However I feel I've gained plenty for my sacrifices."-_ He had mentioned that he had made sacrifices for the new power he had gained.

"You're… not saying that I have to sacrifice someone are you." Haniko asked. She almost didn't want to hear the answer but she had been the one who asked in the first place.

Naruto shook his head "Not in the sense that you're thinking, no. To use runic power you have to be a Death Knight, and I'm afraid that means you would have to give up your chakra, and along with that being a shinobi." Naruto let his words sink in.

Bota stayed silent while Haniko debated with herself. Sure she wanted to become stronger, but did she want to do it only as a shinobi or did she feel she could change and take a different path.

'_I've already made up my mind to go with Naruto when he decides to leave. Would changing the way I fight and grow be too much though?' _she thought to herself.

Naruto looked to Kel'thuzad "What's the process? I know how it happened for me but isn't there other ways too?"

"There are two ways going about creating a Death Knight. One, you take up a runeblade and the blade changes you while you're still alive. The second way is for another master of death such as myself or you to raise the chosen person from death and converts them then."

Haniko gulped "I'd have to be killed?"

"Only if you went with the second option." Kel'thuzad had more details about that process but felt it was better for the Princess's ears alone.

She shook her head "I think I'd rather the first, I don't feel like dying quite yet even if you could bring me back."

Kel'thuzad tisked her "What a shame, death is so… liberating."

"I'll take you word for it." She said dryly

"If you chose to go along the first path you would need a runeblade of your own. Every Death Knight needs a runeblade; it is an extension of themselves. The master can help forge one if you so choose to go through with it. Unfortunately my powers don't include that of creating runeblades, it is a death knight trait."

Naruto crossed his arms and search his mind; there he found the memory of runeblade being forged inside of Naxxramas by other Death Knights "We would need to find a suitable base weapon. Once reformed and crafted it will be stronger but it's always best to start with something of top grade."

Bota finally chimed in "Knowledge?"

It took a minute for Naruto to understand his question. One word questions still were hard to decipher sometimes after all "You want to know how I know how to create the weapons?"

Bota nodded.

"It's came to me with Frostmourne. When I changed into a Death Knight my body wasn't the only thing to change. My mind too reformed to better accept the changes that I was undergoing and to handle the power I was soon to inherit. Along with that came memories from the previous king. I get flashes and images, sometimes more if I focus. They help learn my powers faster and teach me things about… well this kind of thing. Kind of like a scroll with the records of my predecessor. It's why I was able to use my skills so quickly. Once I use them once or twice the memories start flowing and it becomes second nature for me to use the new skills." Naruto explained.

Bota returned to watching the fire after that, satisfied with the answer. Haniko started in again with her questions "What exactly changes, you know, like how would I change if I took up a runeblade?"

Naruto hesitated; he knew the answer would likely frighten her. But at the same time he wouldn't mind her joining the ranks of the Death Knights with him, it would only make her stronger in the long run.

"Hey earth to Prince dead head, ding dong, anyone home?" Haniko poked at his forhead. He just swatted her hand away.

Naruto gave her a no games glare "It's a painful process." Haniko sweated a little and sat back down "When I took up Frostmourne the first thing it did was destroy my chakra. The runes of the blade don't mix well with that form of energy so it got rid of it. The procedure… was unpleasant." Naruto gazed into the fire "It felt like a thousand explosions going off inside of me, blowing every inch of my body to dust. When it was over I felt like the weakest thing in the world. I barely had the strength to even breathe."

Haniko cringed. Bota glanced up listening to the tale. Kel'thuzad… was flexing his finger, amazed at the appendages he had long since had.

"My body grew colder and since I was in a frozen chamber of ice and snow that's damn cold. But that's when my body started changing, reforming. Its limits were being reduced."

Haniko tilted her head "Huh?"

Naruto sighed "A person's body has limits that make it so one doesn't hurt themselves. My body reduced those limits so that I feel less pain and I can bring out more of my full potential. My skin grew stronger, my reflexes sharpened, my mind cleared. A death like state if you will. I am alive but in a sense my body is close to death, being that close to death makes the limits lessen and the body strengthens."

"Ok… so then I would be a Death Knight?" Haniko asked.

Naruto shook his head "No. There's one more part that comes with the change." This was the part he wasn't sure how she would take.

She sat there waiting as Naruto just watched her. His gaze studying her, mostly her eyes. "Well?"

Taking hold of Frostmourne and stabbed it into the ground so it rested just to the left of him. The blade gave of a pulsing blue glow and cold air radiated off of it.

"The final part is when Frostmourne took my soul."

The camp went silent. Naruto couldn't blame the two of them. Sure they knew he had power over souls now; didn't mean he still had his though.

Haniko pointed a shaky finger at him "You don't have a soul."

"It might be more accurate to say it no longer resides with me." Naurto patted Frostmourne a couple of times before setting it back down beside him "It's in Frostmourne now. Your soul is taken for two reasons. One it creates a connection between you and your blade. Like Kel said before your blade becomes an extension of yourself, it's almost like another living thing, a partner. Second, only a soulless body can hold runic power. So for you to be able to use runic magic your soul has to transfer to your blade."

Bota stood "Enough." then made his way to one of the tents and went inside.

Naruto watched him go _'Guess he's heard enough for one night.' _Naruto's eyes drifted back to Haniko. She sat there watching the fire lost in thought. In truth this night had been the first time Naruto had ever seen her be quiet so many times. Not that he could blame her, it was a lot of information, and on top of that most of it was some pretty heavy shit.

"Haniko." He said startling her. "Why don't you get some rest, it's been a long day, you could use some sleep."

"What about you?"

"I'll be fine; Kel and I will keep watch. Death Knights need little sleep. A lich…" he smirked at Kel'thuzad before returning his attention to her "even less. You go on. We can head back to the village in a few days after the both of you have had enough rest. I also want to give Bota some time to come to terms with all this. Also he could use a few days to let those ribs heal up a bit."

She thought about arguing but her eyes were fighting with her even as he spoke. "Ok." She stood, brushed herself off and started for the tent. As she passed Naruto she felt the chill from his sword. Would her weapon be just as frightening, could she handle it?

"Haniko." Naruto's call stopped her and she turned to see him watching her.

"There's no need to make the choice now. Sleep on it, think it over. You are already helping me by just going with me. You don't have to change what you are if you don't want to."

She nodded then stepped in the tent.

Naruto turned back to the fire and watched as it flickered and danced. The warmth from the burning wood… it meant nothing to him. He looked up and around the camp, at the corpses that littler the ground. He took hold of Frostmourne and stood it up in front of him. The blade began to glow and in his mind he heard the screams of the souls of the men he had slain.

"Pathetic fools." He said before turning to Kel'thuzad "You know what to do, but keep it quiet. I will need the two of them but it may still be too early for them to learn of this."

Kel'thuzad stood, smiled, and then bowed before Naruto "Yes my Prince." then made his way toward the bodies. Naruto watched as he started his work then turned his focus back to Frostmourne. He stared at the runes pulsing with power. He closed his eyes and wandered the endless memories that came with his newfound strength. One memory stuck out. It was this memory that would be the key to his long term goal.

The memory was that of a great many creatures both big and small building a colossal structure; a simple structure that looked like a massive doorway.

**Well guys there's chapter 2 hope you enjoyed. I sure did. **

**So as always please review, I cannot stress enough that I want feedback. And if I haven't already I do plan to move this story to the xcross section. I was just having some trouble with the site on my phone the other day.**

**REVIEW PLEASE AND THANKYOU**

**If you don't ill eat your soul XP**

**Just kidding… not.**


End file.
